Dark Irises
by KunoichiGodess
Summary: My first fic! Ayame is a newly graduated jonin and is about to embark on her first sclass mission with her friend Kinami. Little do they know, the mission is about to get ALOT more dangerous. OCItachiness! And yes, I know OCs are some of the most hated be


**KunoichiGoddess**: Heh heh… First fic! I know most people hate OC's but the idea that popped into my head at 3 in the morning didn't really work with any other female characters soooooo… :P Please at least Review… I need help!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, under any circumstances, own Naruto… I do however own Ayame and Kinami and I have complete control over them!… I WISH I owned Itachi-kun but noooooooo! Some one had to go and steal the idea for the dreamy angsty bishonen:P Rant done!

"What do you mean I have a new mission?" said a monotone voice.

"I mean you have a mission to go on right now. And you're taking Kinami with you." The Hokage replied.

The spacious office was now only occupied by Tsunade, Konohona's 5th and most recent Hokage, and a relatively young, black haired girl. The girl was dressed rather plainly, wearing a sleeveless blue kimono top with small white flowers along one edge and a sea green belt. She had basic black form fitting shorts on under that and black hand wraps covered in strings up to just below her shoulders. Her footwear consisted of small black traditional sandals, as well as knee high traditional socks. Her sandals were also laced over with black strings and she had a kunai belt hanging from one hip. Though hard to see, several knives were hidden in various accessible places on her body. Her hair had been recently cut and the ends were still straight instead of curling as less recently cut hair would. The silky black hair was held up in a low ponytail that ended around her shoulders. Her vivid purple eyes darted warily in the enclosed space and she fidgeted incessantly.

"So," Tsunade's voice broke her out of her stupor and she glanced up. "Are you going to accept the mission? I know it's an S-class mission but you and Kinami should be able to handle it."

The girl shrugged. "I suppose."

Tsunade nodded. "You leave tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to pack and relax before you leave. You may go then Ayame."

She nodded and bowed slightly before swiftly exiting the room.

That night, she quickly finished packing before heading out to the nearest bar. She stepped in and took a seat in one of the darker areas of the bar and waited for the barkeep.

"What can I get ya?" drawled the man as he cleaned one of the glasses.

"_Sake.** Just** sake_." She said testily as the man began to ask if she wanted anything else.

After a few short seconds, the sake was placed on the bar in front of her. She nodded and paid the barkeep before taking a sip. She lightly swirled the clear liquid and glared at it, as if it had caused her to be in a permanently foul mood. Taking another sip, she glanced around, surveying the customers.

_Not the most family-friendly bar in Konohona is it? _She thought dryly as she noticed the filthy décor and the shady customers. She finished observing and resumed silently glaring daggers at her poor defenseless cup of sake. She had managed to down around ¼ of her glass when another figure sat down beside her. She glared at the man from the corner of her eye. He hiccupped slightly, spreading the strong scent of alcohol into her face. She flinched away and growled.

"What do you want?" she snarled, still not looking at him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a_- hic_- gentleman such as myself?" he drawled drunkenly.

Ayame laughed scoffingly. "Right. You're a gentleman and I'm a helpless little girl." she snarled scathingly.

The man reached back to slap her.

"I wouldn't do that." she said calmly.

"Why not?" he growled, his putrid breath wafting over her.

"I'm a kunoichi." she said simply.

The man laughed, a grating noise that sounded much like a dog's bark. "You? A ninja? Yeah right."

Ayame smirked. "Fine. Don't believe me but I'm warning you now, if you choose to attack me, I WILL hurt you."

The drunk growled huskily at her and brought his hand down towards her face. Her hand shot out when his was an inch away, and grabbed it, immediately stopping the motion. She stood and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now, what have we learned about flirting with strange women in their hometown bars?" she mocked. The man snarled viciously at her and latched onto her slender wrists. She laughed cruelly.

"That doesn't affect me in the least," she said, grabbing his pinky finger and bending it backwards in its socket. The man gasped slightly and fell to his knees.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she mocked him, a slightly burning tone in her voice. The man moaned slightly and she shoved him away, kicking him in the knee for good measure.

"Go away and leave me be." she growled lightly.

The man stood and drunkenly wobbled out of the bar. Ayame glanced up from the sake she had returned to.

"What?" she growled at the staring patrons. They all quickly returned to their drinks, leaving a wide berth around her section of the counter. She sighed and rolled her eyes before standing and leaving the now silent bar. She went out into the darkened streets and glanced around before vaulting herself onto a nearby roof top and rushing home.

Do you know how much I hate my endings? I can't write endings! You have been warned!

Ha ha ha ha! Itachi was substituted for ITCHY! Spell check needs a new anime update or something!


End file.
